Kuroda Yukinari/Plot
History Kuroda was considered a sports genius as he was a four-sport athlete in middle school, who led the basketball and baseball teams to district titles. He also was an Olympic-caliber swimmer as he beat a team of high schoolers, but Izumida introduced him to cycling in grade school, Kuroda felt the freedom to roam in an unconfined space and time As a first-year, Kuroda performed much better than his childhood friend Izumida Touichirou did, and was able to pass him easily on the road due to his superior muscle memory and form. Kuroda had always been the more athletic of the pair. However, Izumida finally surpassed him after his intense muscle training. Building Hakone Academy's Cycling Team F-Group Selection Race Kuroda takes part in the F-Group race against Manami Sangaku after defeating other team members (notably third-years) to see who claims the second climber spot for Hakone Academy's Inter-High team. Manami is the only first-year student to attend the race in the club's history. The race takes place on the "A-course", made out of slopes. Fukutomi Juichi, the team captain, and the other Inter-High members oversee the race from behind in a van, and are seen arguing amongst themselves about Manami and Kuroda, among other things like fangirls. Kuroda pulls ahead of Manami, but to everyone's confusion, Manami doesn't chase him right away, even after the second-year disappears from sight. Fukutomi ponders about Manami's behavior, wondering what he's feeling. Manami is busy reflecting on how cycling makes him feel alive. Putting away his racing gloves, as they're in his way, Manami, with a smile, declares nature as his ally, and that he loves racing because it's so much fun. The members in the van are surprised when Manami suddenly takes off, climbing at high speed up a slope to catch Kuroda. Once Manami catches up, Kuroda is shaken but thinks he won't be overtaken, since the weaving hills of the area are what he's best at. He tries to keep Manami from passing him, and Fukutomi wonders what Manami will do to win against the more experienced cyclist. Thinking Kuroda definitely has strength and skill, Manami tells him that despite that, he'll be overtaking him on the next curve. Kuroda ignores the psychological attack and rides ahead. At that moment, Fukutomi sees the wind picking up outside the van, and in shock, realizes Manami's plan: he predicted the wind blowing through the mountains. Manami uses it to accelerate and pass Kuroda with ease, feeling alive, and leaving Kuroda far behind, who wonders if he's just witnessed wings on Manami's back. The members in the van are equally left in shock. After Kuroda loses the race, Arakita Yasutomo vouches for him to be chosen instead of Manami, who he believes is too irresponsible, but Fukutomi honors the results of the race. 41st Summer Inter High Day 3 Kuroda reappears on the sidelines during the third day of the Inter High to reflect on his loss to Manami while the young cyclist is battling against Onoda Sakamichi. After the Inter High Category:Character History